mhfofandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter Frontier Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Hunter Forum Contents More content... Description Monster Hunter Frontier is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game for the PC; since the other Monster Hunter Titles were on home consoles and handhelds, this is the first of its kind. Capcom announced that there will be three available system requirements to meet the computer specifications for a wide audience. The first is known as "Heavy mode" which is the best graphics, audio etc. settings, "Medium" which has average settings, and "Low" which has the minimum settings. So far, Capcom has not yet released Monster Hunter Frontier for America and Europe. New guild features. Hunter Rank increased. The game will have a new dedicated community. Regular updates / patches. AI of Monsters is improved. New town big enough to hold mass numbers of players. Players will now be able to customize their own home, by purchasing and making ornaments and furniture to display. New weapons/armors improvement paths. New monsters, including the Espinas, a giant plant like wyvern, Akura Vushima, a crystal scorpion like monster which appears in the desert and the newest addition to the game, Berukuros, a thunder phoenix like monster which appears in a new sandy mountains like map. Due to this being an online game, Capcom has enlisted the use of nProtects' GameGuard to stop hack tools and cheating. Gallery Monster-hunter-3-3.jpg C0060632 489e3f50639a1.jpg wallpaper_monster_hunter_freedom_01_1600.jpg 82821320100514_193927_5_big.jpg Season6bg.png Monster-Hunter-Frontier.jpg 82821320100514_193928_8_big.jpg frontier_200766.jpg Featured article Monster Hunter Frontier Online news Wiki news More wiki news... Featured user }} *Purple gypceros 20:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :New Info clickMedia:New Stuff/Updates for more. *diphen 15:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :All monsters now have stats, full drop tables to follow shortly! *diphen 11:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Finished creating the remaining monster pages, sorted out categories. All monsters except the Elder Dragons now have stats, weaknesses, break info! woo! *diphen 03:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Created added statistics and drop rates for the Carapaceon Large Monsters *diphen 00:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Created pages and added statistics for the Piscine Large Monster:Created a template for monster pages, and added all small monsters w/ stats and drop tables. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Raviente Rav is a giant Wyvern that is found on a geyser island in a remote area. With its large size,it can "swim" through rock such as a Lavasioth. Newly added to the Frontier 7.0 update. ''Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse